If It's Not Broken
by Tsuki no Lomelinde
Summary: Carl tries to fix the kitchen sink...much to Tom's and Peach's amusement...This is a TomCarl slash...Don't likeDon't read...you have been warned!


**Title**: If it's not broken……  
**Author**:Tsuki no Lomelinde  
**Pairing(s)**: Tom/Carl  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings** SLASH…It's only a little bit I promise!  
**Summary**: Carl's trying to fix the kitchen sink…  
**Author's Note**: I was inspired by a challenge on Myriad Words on LiveJournal...but I had problems making it post right...there has to be an uncomplicated way to do it...sigh anyways, enjoy the story!!!

Tom looked at Carl, then glanced at the instructions. "There is no way this is going to work." He muttered.

"What did you say?" Carl's muffled voice asked from under the sink.

"There's no way this is going to work!" Tom said louder this time.

Carl pulled himself out from under the cabinets and glared at his partner.

"It will work." He said a slightly annoyed look on his face.

Tom let himself smile at the ruffled picture Carl presented.

"Can't we just call a plumber? Like normal people?"

Carl snorted. "We aren't normal people."

Tom frowned and as he turned he waved a hand at the other man. "Have fun with that then. I hope it works out." And with that he went into the den to work on his manuscript.

There was the sound of clanking for a few minutes, and suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Tom saw Peach fly out into the kitchen, probably to heckle at Carl or something. Tom ignored it and went back to his writing.

A few minutes later there was a crash and an undignified squawk from Peach. The parrot came careening back into the den and landed on the couch in a tangle of feathers.

Tom snorted. Finally the bird got herself untangled and flapped over.

"What did you do?" Tom asked already guessing at what had happened in the kitchen.

"I told him that it wouldn't work and he threw a wrench at me!" the Peach muttered.

Tom ran his hand along her crest and she got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Well you should have left him alone then." Then he reached over and opened the desk drawer to pull out a phone book.

Peach watched him intently, the dreaminess in her eyes replaced with an evil glint.

Tom quickly looked up a number then dialed it on the nearby phone.

"Dale? It's Tom. I was wondering if you could come out tomorrow morning? Yeah……you can? Okay. Thanks. See you tomorrow then."

Tom hung up the phone and headed back into the kitchen.

Just as he walked in there was a loud clanking sound and a muffled curse from Carl and water began shooting everywhere.

Tom smiled. "Need any help?"

Carl cursed again.

"I'll just turn the water off then." Tom said still smiling.

By the time he got back to the kitchen Carl was sitting at the table with a towel draped over his shoulders. His hair was soaking wet, and he glared at Tom who still had Picchu on his shoulder.

Tom looked at the pipes of the sink that were all over the floor and then back at Carl. "I called Dale. He'll be over tomorrow morning to fix the sink."

Carl grunted then looked up at Tom. "You were right. It didn't work."

"I know. I'm sorry." Tom replied and sat down at the table with Carl, Peach remarkably silent on his shoulder, even when he jostled her as he sat.

The two men sat for a few minutes in an easy silence, before Carl stood up. "Well, I'd better get this cleaned up so Dale can make sense of it when he comes to fix it tomorrow."

"He will. He has before." Tom answered and put Peach on the table where she nibbled on a screwdriver.

The two men stood up and began picking up the pieces of pipes and the tools that were scattered around the kitchen.

Tom picked up a pipe piece and turned around, only to realize that he and Carl were face to face. They smiled at each other and Carl pulled Tom close for a moment in a hug.

"Sorry I got mad. You were right."

They pulled away from each other. "That's alright. Maybe I should believe in your handyman skills a little more."

"Maybe…maybe the rest can wait until later." Carl said softly.

They looked at each other again. "Sounds good to me." Tom said smiling.

And with that, the broken sink was forgotten for the moment.

The End

Comments?Constructive Criticisms? All feedback is welcome...except flames, which will be used to toast marshmallows so I can eat S'mores.


End file.
